1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reader system employing a camera to capture a digital data image of an unread form and a computer system for processing the digital data to correct for distortions and derive and interpret information from the digital data. Herein, “camera” includes any photo-sensitive device that captures a scene in a photo-sensitive media that may be downloaded or read-out by a computer processing system that stores in memory the digital data representing the scene. Lenses, filters, apertures, etc., and a photo-sensitive surface, array, or arrays for holding the scene image may be included in the term “camera.”
2. Background Information
Printed documents, play slips, lottery scratch tickets, lottery instant tickets and the like are collectively defined herein as “forms.” Forms, often, have man-made marks at locations indicating a specific intent of the human. Correctly identifying a form and reading or processing the printed and man-made markings are not simple tasks.
Some of these tasks include: detecting the presence of the form, determining that the form is still or motion-less, identifying the existence of marks on the form, locating the marks on the form; and, then interpreting the meaning of the marks. For each task, there must be enough light to illuminate the form with enough contrast with respect to the background to detect and identify those marks.
In order to identify a form, printed markings may be detected and interpreted, or a human may indicate the form type. The printed markings will normally include logos or other special marks used to identify the form type. In addition, alignment marks may be printed and used by the processing system to accurately identify locations on the form. Then, the markings on the form may be accurately located and interpreted for their meaning.
The processing and identifying of marks on the form begins with a camera that captures an image of the form. The captured image may be downloaded, stored and analyzed by a computing system. Analyzing the image may be accomplished by an “application” that may be software running in a computer system, firmware embedded in a hardware framework, a hardware state machine, or a combination thereof.
One important and common problem when reading forms occurs when the form is bent, crumpled, rolled or folded, thereby creating distortions. Distortions are a major cause for errors in reading or rejecting a form. Distortions manifest, at least, as location and resolution errors.
Some prior art readers have drive mechanisms that flatten and position a form into an enclosed chamber. Such drive mechanisms are expensive and require routine service and technical support to maintain them, all leading to additional costs and expense in ownership.
Prior art attempts at compensating for distortions have been ineffectual and a convenient, reliable, comparatively inexpensive easy to use reader that corrects, reduces and/or compensates for such distortions would benefit the industry.